plester
by hanah young
Summary: ckckck joonmyeon memang unik dalam menyatakan perasaan bukan? /Sudo(GS)


**Cast : **JOONMYEON AND KYUNGSOO(gs) Dan mungkin beberapa figuran bermunculan :D /plak

**WARNING! INI GS PLUS CRACK PAIR.. **cerita gak jelas.. alur kecepatan, gak sesuai judul.. dipenuhi oleh typo plus vickynisasi(?) **GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA OK **

**Summary : **joonmyeon memang unik dalam menyatakan perasaan.

Terus.. ada lagi? Udah ah gini aja :D

.

.

Wajah kyungsoo merengut kesal. Huh, kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya malu hingga pulang saat ini! Bagaimana tidak?! Ia ketahuan melihat joonmyeon(kakak kelasnya yang.. well, kyungsoo sukai-seluruh pelosok sekolah tau itu, begitu pula dengan joonmyeon) hingga menabrak tiang dikantin membuat susu kotak yang ia beli terjatuh dan yah.. ada benjolan kecil didahi mulusnya.

Kalau seluruh anak kantin menertawainya dan menyorakinya, dia tidak apa apa toh ia bisa lumayan bersabar atau mencak mencak(?) didepan mereka yang seenaknya menertawai seorang gadis cantik, imut jelita sepertinya. Tapi kalau joonmyeon melihatnya? OMG kyungsoo malu besar. Baekhyun bilang, ia melihat joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo khawatir tapi kris is ketua basket malah merangkul lelaki tampan itu menjauh dari kantin. Dan kyungsoo malah berkata

"beneran kamu yakin? Gak salah liat? Mungkin dia malah lagi nahan ketawa liat aku tadi huaaaa"

"yaa! Aku gak bohong!"

"bohong!"

"ENGGAAK!"

"hiks udah, kamu gak usah ngehibur aku baek. Hiks hueeeee image kuuuu."

"IH AKU GAK BOHONG TAU NYONYA DO!"

"KAMU KOK NYOLOT AMAT SIH BAEK?!"

"aaaarrrgghh"

Sempat terjadi argument yang panjang antara baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Tapi untung ada jongdae(kekasih baekhyun) yang akhirnya melerai mereka berdua. Dan daftar sial kyungsoo bertambah hari ini. Ia disuruh jalan kaki. Boleh tidak kyungsoo menangis seka-

"hai kyung?" mata bulat kyungsoo makin membulat dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka. Di sampingnya! Joonmyeon disampingnya! Kyungsoo tidak jadi nangis deh!

"k-kak joonmyeon?" ughh.. senyuman itu, kyungsoo bisa gila!

"tumben kamu jalan kaki? Biasanya pake jemputan" kyungsoo mengulum senyum sekaligus menahan teriakan. Ternyata joonmyeon perhatian padanya.

"em.. ban mobilku kempes kak" katanya malu malu. Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Sebentar sebentar mata kyungsoo melirik wajah tampan joonmyeon dan melihat kebawah sepatunya. Jika tadi hanya ada sepasang kaki mungilnya yang melangkah, kini disebelahnya sudah ada sepasang kaki joonmyeon yang dibaluti sepatu kets hitam berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"kakak sendiri.. kok jalan kaki?"

"heung? Ahh.. ha-hanya ingin"

"oohh~ kalau begini terus aku mau jalan kaki aja tiap hari" kata kyungsoo pelan. joonmyeon menoleh kearahnya karena merasa mendengar sesuatu.

"eh? Kamu bilang sesuatu kyungsoo?"

"e-enggak kok" kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tatapan matanya yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Joonmyeon kembali memfokus kan pandangannya kedepan. Keduanya hanya diam dan berjalan beriringan dengan pelan. Dan kyungsoo tidak suka itu, maksudku dibagian diam. Bisa sajakan detakan jantungya kedengaran joonmyeon kalau sunyi begini?

"e.. kyungsoo, keningmu tadi.. itu.. tidak apa apa?" joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya menatap kyungsoo-keningnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

" aaa nggak apa apa kak. Hanya sedikit bengkak kurasa"

"benar tak apa? tapi kulihat.. astaga kyungsoo! Itu membiru"

"O.O b-benar kah kak?" dengan segera kyungsoo merogoh kantong roknya mengambil sebuah kaca dan memeriksa keningnya.

"ASTAGA BAGAIMANA INI? U-ugh.. m-maksudku.. yaampuun!"

walau sedang kaget pun jika didepannya ada joonmyeon kyungsoo harus jaga image.

"ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk menutupi itu" joonmyeon merogoh kantong blazernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah- plester? Dahi kyungsoo mengerut.

"kak kenapa ples-"

ucapan kyungsoo terputus saat wajah joonmyeon mendekat ketika memasangkan plester dikeningnya. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di depan wajahnya.

"nah sudah selesai. Begini jadi lebih baik" joonmyeon merapikan tataan poni kyungsoo dan menyelipkan rambut kyungsoo yang agak menutupi wajah imutnya kebelakang telinga kyungsoo. Pipi kyungsoo sudah seperti diberikan blush on yang tebal saja.

"kyungsoo, ini sudah dipersimpangan dan kita beda arah pulang jadi bye"

"ya, sampai jumpa kak"

kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya semangat. Joonmyeon terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih berada didunia fantasi. setelah beberapa detik kyungsoo memeriksa keningnya yang telah diberi plester joonmyeon barusan menggunakan kaca.

Plester itu memang menutupi warna biru di benjolan keningnya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kyungsoo terkaget kaget. Plester itu memiliki tulisan. Tulisannya…

.

.

I LOVE YOU

Boleh tidak kyungsoo merasa plester itu sengaja dipilih untuknya? Tiba tiba ucapan sahabat sahabat kyungsoo terngiang melintas dibenaknya.

'_sudah katakan saja'_

'_tidak apa apa kok jika perempuan yang nyatain perasaannya'_

'_bilang saja! Lagi pula kak joonmyeon tau kan kamu suka dia?'_

_Katakan saja.. tidak apa apa kok.. bilang saja_

"KAK JOONMYEON?" kyungsoo berteriak lumayan keras membuat joonmyeon membalikkan badannya yang langsung dipeluk tiba tiba oleh kyungsoo mengakibatkan tubuhnya agak limbung.

"kyungsoo apa yang-"

"kak. Awalnya aku mengagumimu sejak MOS, setelahnya aku menyayangimu dan akhirnya mencintaimu kak. Kakak tau kan aku memiliki perasaan pada kakak? Maaf jika selama ini kakak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku akhir akhir ini. Dan mungkin kakak akan lebih terganggu karena aku-"

"aku mencintaimu kyungsoo" kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pujaan hatinya tak percaya. Joonmyeon melanjutkan kata katanya.

"maaf selama ini aku tidak gentle, terkesan mengabaikanmu dan tak peduli tapi.. itu caraku menyampaikan perasaan pada orang yang kusukai. Aku.. tidak tau cara yang benar. Aku juga.. menyukaimu dari awal bertemu."

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kasar pelukannya dengan joonmyeon dan memasang wajah tak percaya. Jadi selama ini..

"ya! Kak aku menunggumu mengatakan itu! Bahkan aku rela mondar mandir didepan kelasmu sampai digoda goda teman kakak!" joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran kaku.

"heheh maaf.."

"tidak mau!" kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang muka kearah lain. Joonmyeon menahan tawanya.

"yasudah klau begitu aku akan sedih. Aku memang sangat menyedihkan tuhan~ dihari jadianku dengan salah satu bidadarimu aku malah dimarahi" kata joonmyeon hiperbolis. Kyungsoo luluh juga akhirnya.

"kak, jangan sedih.."

"tidak mau, kau kan memarahiku tadi"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ish ini namanya membalikkan keadaan.

"kakak begitu! Iissh"

"tidak mau. Ada satu syarat" kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"syarat?"

"cium pipi?"

joonmyeon menunjuk pipinya dengan wajah merajuk yang ia buat. Pipi kyungsoo bersemu lalu mengecup pipi joonmyeon cepat dan berlari menuju arah jalan rumahnya. Ia benar benar malu. Joonmyeon tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan manis kekasih barunya itu.

Ini semua.. berkat plester itu ia rasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog :**

Joonmyeon mengabaikan kris yang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang perlombaan yang akan mereka adakan untuk musim ini. Ia malah lebih tertarik melihat apotek yang tak jauh dari pagar sekolah tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"joonmyeon? Oi? Aku pulang deluan ya?" joonmyeon tidak merespon panggilan kris. Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan pergi pulang karena jemputannya sudah datang. Tak lama setelahnya jemputan joonmyeon datang. Joonmyeon hendak masuk kedalam mobil tapi saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang ia hapal joonmyeon mengurungkan niatnya pulang awal kerumah.

"paman han, aku pulang jalan kaki saja ya, bilang pada ibu aku akan segera pulang membawa berita bahagia ne?"

"ta-tapi tuan joonmyeon!" joonmyeon mengabaikanpanggilan supirnya. . Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke apotek itu

Joonmyeon membuka apotek itu pelan. ia disambut oleh seorang bibi.

"bi, boleh aku membeli sebuah.. plester?"

"tentu" dan tak lama bibi itu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak plester diatas lemari kaca. Bibi itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak plester yang polos tapi sepertinya joonmyeon lebih tertarik dengan kotak yang plester yang satu lagi.

"um.. aku pikir yang itu saja bi." Alis si bibi bertaut heran tapi tangannya bergerak membungkus kotak plester itu dengan plastik. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan beberapa won dan menerima bungkus plastik itu dengan senyuman.

"terimakasih bi"

"sama sama.. boleh kutanya untuk apa? sepertinya seseorang yang kau sukai sedang terluka." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"aku akan menyatakan cinta, menggunakan plester ini bi. Ah.. maaf aku terburu buru. Terimakasih bi."

Ckckck joonmyeon memang unik dalam menyatakan perasaan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n : Ff ini untuk pemenang kuis di ff populer ya :3 semoga suka walaupun aku gak bikin ini panjang.**

**Makasih buat semua. Maaf aku lama post karena akhir akhir ini aku UTS. Oh iya, ff ini aku buat ngebut jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan alur dsbg..**

**Tunggu ff selanjutnya yaa….. :D**


End file.
